


Flirt

by shewearsglasses



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewearsglasses/pseuds/shewearsglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stephanie is a flirt, but what else is new? Tim might claim she "lacks subtlety" but he's obviously just jealous of her superior level of intelligence and sparkling charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Written and originally published on FanFiction in September of 2012. Revised in January of 2014.

She sauntered down the halls, purple backpack hanging low, dark boots clicking against the hall tiles. She flicked her long, blond hair behind her ears as the goal came into view.

He was cool, dark, and handsome. Long legs perfectly hugged by his loose skinny-jeans, black hair cut back from a recent hair-trim. His dark eyes seemed to smoulder when he glanced around. He tossed two text books into his bag before shutting his locker with a surprisingly gentle slam. When his eyes met hers, they almost seemed to widen, but with a smirk, she dismissed the momentary slip in composure. "Steph," he addressed curtly, throwing a glance at her before stepping around her and down the hall.

She followed without a word. The sidelong glance he threw her way alerted the butterflies in her stomach to take flight. He'd expected her to follow. He might have even, she breathed in deeply,  _wanted_  her to follow. As she sped up, pushing her shorter legs to keep pace, she finally spoke, "Timmy! How are ya?"

"Don't call me that." He hissed, tossing a cold glare over his shoulder.

She was not phased. "Timothy Drake," she breathed, feigning an appalled look. "People do not hiss like snakes. Sound out your words, dear."

Tim huffed, then slowed his pace to allow her to match his steps. He didn't offer a retort, but the roll of his eyes gave her the only answer she needed. "Well," she continued despite his silence. "I'm just jolly! My day is looking up already!" Stephanie smiled brilliantly, trying her very best to show off the pearly whites that had recently won her the position of "Best Smile" in the senior superlatives.

He tossed another look at her, "Jolly, Steph? Really?"

Stephanie furrowed her brow, "I will not see my AP vocabulary mocked!" She thrust her chin up in mock anger, swaying her hips to put some extra distance between them. "I will have you know, my writing SAT's were ranked best in our class!"

Another eye roll followed in her wake. She didn't see the movement, but she could practically feel the sarcasm rolling off the boy in waves. "Gee, I'm just so gosh darn embarrassed!" He must've jogged a step or two, because he was suddenly beside her. "How can I ever apologize for my profound error in judgement?"

"Well," Stephanie almost stuttered at the seemingly sincere smile that tilted his smooth lips. Now, if he'd only be serious and silence her with those very lips of his. "I can think of one or two ways.." She fluttered her lashes up at him, loving the height difference between them. It gave her the perfect excuse to look up from under her eyelashes at him, pouting her lips just so and...

"Not interested." Tim was already halfway down the hall by the time she'd blinked herself out of the fantasy.

"Wait!" She called, racing to catch him. "I heard you and Ariana broke up."

Tim stopped in place, eyes widening and mouth dropping open, "And you didn't tell me until just now!" Blinking, Stephanie opened her mouth to respond but Tim was already moving again. "Geez, Steph, at least try to maintain  _some_  illusion of subtlety."

Sputtering, Stephanie said, "I never claimed to be subtle."

"Could've fooled me."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. Stephanie glanced at Tim sideways, hoping her lame subject change wasn't for nothing. "That mean anything for me?"

"And there's that wonderful subtlety again." Tim stopped, leaning back against a locker bay, hers actually. She almost smiled, despite his feigned apathy, he seemed to go out of his way to be courteous. She bent to retrieve a book from her locker, turning the dial to all three numbers in record speed. "I don't know, Steph. Should it?"

"Depends. You free this weekend?"

Tim brought his hand to his chest as though she'd just proposed to him, "Why, Stephanie Brown, are you asking me on a date?"

"So what if I am?" When she stood back up, Tim was especially close. She had to focus on her breathing to keep the blush from heating her cheeks. Luckily her hair was tucked over her ears, she knew they were probably a deep shade of red.

"I'd have to turn you down," he said, eyes sliding to a hair that fell in front of her eyes. She sucked in a breath when he gentle positioned it behind her ear. His ensuing smirk was proof enough that the blush had indeed colored the tips of her ears.

She cleared her throat, pushing at his chest so he had to step back a foot. "I guess I wasn't asking you out after all." Inching out from where he'd caged her against the lockers, she stepped around him and sauntered down the hall.

"That hurts, Steph." He called after her.

She laughed, "For that to have hurt, you'd have to have gained a heart somewhere along the line."

He was in front of her before she could turn the corner. When she finally learned how he caught up so quickly, she was going to use it against him. She glanced at her watch. Lovely. Only two minutes until class started. He practically leered down at her, "I was gonna say-"

"That the only reason you didn't say yes was because  _you_  wanted to ask?" She tried, fluttering her lashes prettily at him.

"You've got a vivid imagination there, Steph."

She winked, "I try my best."

"Anyway," he stepped back, and Stephanie gave him credit because he only  _kind of_  fidgeted with his feet when he spoke. "I was gonna say that I have plans this weekend so I genuinely can't go out with you."

"Wow, Tim. I take it all back! You're not heartless! You're _full_  of hearts!" She rolled her eyes. He must be rubbing off on her. "Well, you're full of something."

"Shut up for a minute." He looked serious so she appeased him. Feigning a zipper closing her mouth, she threw away the key and gave him her full attention. After a full minute went by without a word from him, she glanced at her watch again.

"Gee, Tim. This was a great conversation and all, but I'm almost late for class so mind hurrying it up here?"

The look he gave her would've made her laugh any other day. But this particular moment held the promise of a late slip and detention, so she just couldn't find it in her to offer a chuckle. "Steph," he began. She almost sighed, but instead eyed the students rushing by meaningfully. "Would you like to rain-check your possible date offer?"

"I'm gonna be late to class for that half-assed offer?" She scoffed. He only glared back at her, so she conceded, "Fine. At least when I go to detention, my dreams of our future date will keep me company."

" _Possible_  future date."

Waving her hand, Stephanie jogged off toward her class. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Timmy." She said over her shoulder. At his bark of laughter, she turned, jogging backwards to watch him as she added, "Don't laugh, Tim! You wanna date me and you know it!"

The bell rang, but she could barely hear it over the sound of him rolling his eyes.


End file.
